


I (Can't) Love You, But I Love What You Do with Those Ropes

by PercyVQuinnIV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: BD&DSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bards, Blow Jobs, Brothels, D&D, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Elf Sex, Half-orc, Heavy BDSM, High Fantasy, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Rise of Tiamat - Freeform, Shibari, Tiefling Biology, Tieflings, hoard of the Dragon Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV
Summary: Percy relieves some stress after a long meeting with the Council of Waterdeep. The head ropemaster helps him clear his mind.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I (Can't) Love You, But I Love What You Do with Those Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Fall of Elturel in the pre-fab campaign Rise of Tiamat. We'd just gotten out of an INTENSE meeting with the Council of Waterdeep, where we had to explain that it wasn't our fault that a party of 6 people didn't manage to keep the Cult of the Dragon from... decimating an entire town. Percy ( -ahem- and myself) has a bit of a guilt complex, so he was ready to stop thinking for a while. Thank the gods for Doms.

It was a hot evening on the docks of Waterdeep, and the windows at Mama Breena's Inn were thrown wide open to circulate the paltry breeze. Inside, the smell of alcohol carried through the air, as did the raucous cries of the crowd watching the wrestling match. Coin was furtively exchanged between parties across the bar floor: either between gamblers and bookies, or Mamma's “entertainers” and their customers.  
Another roar as the crowd, seeing their man tumble to the mat, cheered desperately for Hulthor the Smasher to get back up. At the precise moment Fenra the Infernal delivered a pile-driver straight into Hulthor's chest, and the crowd was sufficiently distracted, a slight, horned shadow crossed the threshold.  
Percival Von Quinn IV, one of the founding members of the Heroes of Greenest, refused to give up his pleasure-trips into less-than-savory territory such as Mamma's. Of course he was perfectly safe, he reasoned, as this was one of the few brothels that hadn't fallen into Cult control. That didn't stop Stanbeck the dwarf, along with most of the Council of Waterdeep's authorities, from insisting that the tiefling stop partaking in “activities that do not reflect the morals of a hero”.  
Percy's compromise was to simply sneak away in the middle of the council's after-session cocktail parties, when the politicians were too drunk to notice his absence. He'd had plenty of practice at this as a teenager in his family's court, after all.  
The tiefling snuck through the crowd and stopped at the edge, just as the room shifted from a bar to a proper inn, complete with a check-in desk and a broad stairway leading to the rooms upstairs. The gnome at the desk flipped a gold coin between her fingers and swirled a glass of wine languidly in the other hand.  
“Percy! I knew it was gonna be a profitable day when I woke up this morning, and here you are,” she winked.  
“Hey Mamma,” Percy replied, smirking at his own reputation, “Is Valluu booked tonight?”  
“Ask him yourself.”  
Valluu's presence was heard before he was seen: Percy turned and saw the immense shadow of a half-orc, half-elf coming down the stairs. The man's steps seemed to shake the wooden foundation, threatening to buckle them if he didn't step lightly enough. The girls -one half-elf and one human- on either elbow giggled as they had the same realization.  
“-night ladies,” the escort was just finishing up as Percy approached, “I'll look forward to your next visit.” More giggles as he took each of their hands in his and bowed deeply, and with a wink sent them off into the night. Percy noticed familiar raw rope-marks criss-crossing the back of one of the women under her dress straps: most of Valluu's clients left with similar markings. Rope was this man's specialty and he cheekily referred to these indents as his “bragging.”  
“Or a token to remember me by,” he'd also said one such evening as he'd massaged Percy's neck, making the rope-burns tingle red-hot.  
Percy cleared his throat. “Hey, Val. You busy tonight?”  
The big man spun around excitedly.  
“Percy!” In one motion Valluu had picked him up, and was grinning into his eyes warmly. His delight was genuine: the man served many clients, but the tiefling was one of his favorites.  
“Put me down!”  
“Naw,” came the nonchalant reply. He turned back up the stairs and called over his shoulder, “Breena, cancel all my appointments for the evening and send a couple of pints of mead to my room please!”  
Percy sighed in mock exasperation and let himself be carried up the stairs. Val was a giant puppy dog sometimes- it was almost surprising there wasn't any werewolf blood mixed into his heritage.

***

Back in his room, Percy knelt, hands bound in front of him, on Valluu's bed. The Dom wound his ropes through the wrist bindings and secured them at his willing prisoner's chest, then wrapped them back around to his neck. Percy wriggled appreciatively, testing his movement and feeling his brain begin to sink into that other place that Valluu could always put him.  
Val noticed him sinking. With a positively evil grin, he reached out and pushed Percy's hair off his face, stroking his sideburns. “You don't seem like you want to be respected at all tonight, do you slut?”  
“Mmmm...” Percy's eyes just rolled back at Val's touch. He needed this right now. Frankly, this evening's council meeting had been a disaster. It seemed no one could agree on the best way to go about challenging the Cult of the Dragon, and politics were mucking up everything. Percy had deliberately left court life to save the world, and the world-saving was getting hung up at every turn over which-faction-owed-who-a-favor. This was difficult for Percy in particular, whose apocalyptic visions- another present from Tiamat- were getting worse with each night. Powerless didn't even begin to describe his feelings. Valluu was right. He certainly couldn't handle being respected, or idolized as one of the Heroes of Greenest right now.  
_Because you don't deserve it,_ the Heart of Tiamat- and his own corrupted soul- interrupted his thoughts.  
_Shit, not right now..._ Percy's hands were already bound, so all he could do was look down at the amulet as it pulsed gently against his chest, taunting him. He couldn't grab it and force Her to be quiet like he normally could, and She wasn't likely to let up, now that She'd found a hold in his psyche. Maybe he should call Valluu off...  
Val, unaware of his client's psychic battle, stopped winding and held up a handful of rope against Percy's cheek. He rubbed it between his fingers, letting the fibrous squeak of the jute sing bondage into his submissive's ears.  
But the amulet swelled even louder in his mind. _You came here for catharsis but all you're doing is wasting time,_ it mocked, _You're a masochistic fuck that's only good for getting in the way. If you really wanted to save the world, the Council would be dead already, and you'd command the armies forward to true progress._  
Percy felt his back teeth grinding as his whole body tensed. This was Tiamat's favorite strategy: use the corrupted half of his soul to find his insecurities and then blow them up to try and convince him to do what She wanted. But he had no intention of assassinating the only force powerful enough to wipe Her cult out. He closed his eyes and channeled his concentration into somehow overpowering the source of power- and death- at his neck.  
_Shut up shut up shut up-_  
Pain cracked through all of that as Val brought a huge hand down on his captive. Percy cried out, snapped violently back into reality.  
“I sense you're not paying attention. Got better things to think about, slave?” Valluu was suddenly there in his face, then grabbed the back of his head and growled into his ear. He'd worked with Percy for well over a year now. While the sorcerer didn't always tell him what was going on between those purple ears, Val could tell when he wasn't concentrating. He didn't know what the adventurer dealt with on his quests- Percy rarely gave him any details- but when he was in Valluu's room, the Dom made it a point that he could leave those troubles at the door.  
Percy gasped, his head suddenly clear as his whole cheek burned red-hot. Pain tended to distract him, and when he was being forced “under,” Valluu never left room for any other thoughts. He could actually feel Tiamat's claws losing their grip on his mind as he shuddered against his lover's shoulder.  
This peace wasn't something Percy could get by himself, and he wished he could tell Valluu just how much he needed it. But he couldn't tell him that this was one of the ways he defended against the Goddess of Chaos. He couldn't explain how she tried to force Her way into his soul every night, without mentioning Her cult and everything else he was tied up in. As crazy as it seemed, he still needed to protect Val, this giant half-orc, half-elf who routinely bound him and beat him within an inch of consciousness. This man still didn't have magic, or powerful allies. He was another civilian whom Percy had sworn to protect when he set off to undo Tiamat. He couldn't tell him anything. Instead, he just leaned against Val as he panted.  
“No, Sir.”  
“Good... Pay attention now, or else I have more where that came from.”  
Percy wriggled, feeling Valluu's bindings pull at him from every angle, “I'll be good...” he promised.  
His controller paced around once more, admiring his handiwork and checking to make sure all the knots held, and that all of Percy's weight was distributed correctly. When he was satisfied he returned to face his plaything.  
“Oh, yes,” he murmured, taking the demon-man's chin in his hand, “I forgot to ask- how hard are we going tonight?”  
“Beat me,” the tiefling begged.  
Another slap left stars dancing through Percy's vision.  
“You got it,” Val grinned.  
The affection was gone, and Val had slipped into his sadist persona. This was what he got paid to do, and he was damn good at it. 

***

Less than an hour passed and already Percy was ragged, panting desperately as sweat poured down his body, stinging as it crossed the welts Valluu had left across his skin. He'd been smacked around, whipped, and teased past the point of having any rational faculties. Currently his face was buried in Valluu's crotch, beseeching him to take it out of his pants.  
“Plea-”  
His request was interrupted by the sting of his Master's riding crop, biting into the small of his back. He muffled a scream by burying his face into Val's thigh.  
“Gods,” Val let his eyes roam hungrily over his toy, “I'm surprised you still want it.”  
“I always want it,” Percy whimpered, “Please lemme take it...You can put me wherever you want. Any position. Please.”  
“Hmm... fine,” the Dom rumbled as he untied the waistband, “I suppose you've earned it.”  
He grabbed the back of Percy's head, taking a whole fistful of hair and guiding him up and onto him, shoving to the back of the tiefling's throat as soon as he felt the man's lips close around him. He let out a satisfied breath as his slave got used to the size of him, making sure Percy was able to breathe in between messy thrusts and lusty gags. Then he brought his crop down again, and relished the screams that were getting mixed into his blowjob.  
When he saw fit to pull out, his slave tried to follow. Anything to get Master's cock back in his mouth. Chuckling, Val grabbed him by the throat and stopped that idea right in its tracks.  
“If you want me inside you, you have to let me move.”  
“No, no, gods don't ever take it out- mffgh!” Percy begged, until his face was shoved into the mattress. He waited there obediently as his Dom came around to the nightstand and got out his next set of tools. Percy couldn't _prestidigitate_ while he was bound, so lubricant was up to Val. He wasn't disappointed- the clink of a glass bottle met his ears and he shuddered expectantly.  
Suddenly Val was behind him, positioning himself. His hands brushed Percy's tail aside, then wandered down and squeezed his thighs.  
“You know,” Valluu purred behind him, “I could take my time, get you ready for me...”  
“Don't you fucking dare,” Percy whined helplessly.  
Nails dug into his hips, then dragged him back onto Valluu's cock. Even with the lubricant, Percy screamed as he was forced onto his Dom in one thrust. It ached, being suddenly filled that way, and he loved it. He rode Valluu until his knees buckled, and then he felt his Dom yank the ropes at his neck backward, strangling him. It was rough, it was unrelenting, and it was exactly what Percy came for. He moaned his gratitude into the pillows until he felt Val tense inside him, and finally explode in a warmth that trickled down his thighs. Percy wasn't too far off and, with Val's expert hands, finished in a burst of pleasure. The two lay there for a moment, and then Percy felt strong arms wrap around his waist and shoulders, pinning him against the bigger man's chest.  
“What- Val, I already came,” the slave whined.  
“Did you think I was done with you?” Valluu hissed in the tiefling's ear.  
“Wait-”  
He didn't wait. He knew Percy's safe words and the tiefling could use them if he wished. Until then, he was at Valluu's disposal. Agonized moans met the Dom's sensitive elven ears as he started stroking his slave's cock once more. Pleasure was overtaking the demon-man, and for the first time that evening his eyes were focused entirely on him. Whatever Percy had come to forget tonight, it was drowning under a barely-consensual wave of pleasure.  
“Had enough yet?” he growled.  
“Y- nngh. No.”  
“Good...”  
His fingers traced the three studs along Percy's shaft- products of his demon heritage, along with its size- and finally settled into a rhythmic stroke, stopping every now and then to cup his hand around the head and really make his charge squirm. The bound tiefling howled in mock protest and strained against the ropes that held him, enabled Valluu to do what he liked with his body. It took him a while to produce anything for his Master, and he felt every second of Val's pleasure-pain. When the final drops were massaged out of him he simply collapsed back on the bed.  
As he caught his breath, Percy felt the familiar ebbing of adrenaline, and tears sprung forward as he recovered.  
“Th-thank you...”  
Val stroked Percy's hair, letting him collect himself before leaning down to whisper, “Of course. Ready for the ropes to come off?”  
The tiefling could only groan.  
Val made sure that unwinding his ropes was part of his clients' experience. There were only a few workers who specialized in rope at Breena's, but they either cut the ropes away or casually yanked them off when they were done. Val took his time, stopping to admire a particularly deep burn- “you struggled so hard for me on this one”- or kissing Percy's bruises as he went. By the time he'd finished, the tiefling had succumbed into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in months.

***

Valluu woke up before Percy the next morning. The exhausted sorcerer was sprawled next to him, sleeping off the previous evening's bruises. Val curled up around him and placed a hand on his back, tracing over his tail, his spine... He reached under the bed for his aftercare kit and uncorked one of the lotions there. He rubbed it into the worst of the scrapes and bruises along his submissive's body, pretty sure adventurers were supposed to be resting up on days like these. His hands stopped at the amulet looped around Percy's neck.  
The tiefling was getting worse.  
Valluu had seen his fair share of clients working off trauma. It was one of the things he loved about his job, taking men and women up to his private room in Mama's brothel and giving them the release they needed. Most of them were professional adventurers, vagabonds who stopped in town looking to blow off steam or get past an event in their lives, but he had a few regulars. Percy was one. And when he'd used to show up begging for restraint and pleasure-pain, he now focused on the pain almost exclusively.  
The Cult of Tiamat had grown bold in these last few months, sailing their dragons into town to loot and torch small villages. It didn't take Valluu long to connect his client to the growing number of people that were beginning to take this threat seriously, and fight back. It seemed like Percy had been at this for much longer than a few months, though. From what Val could tell, he'd been doing this since before the two of them had ever met.  
And then there was that necklace... That thing was bad news. Everything from the way it glowed faintly sometimes, to the way the tiefling had shrieked when Valluu nearly touched it once, spoke of evil. It had glowed just last night, when he'd slapped his client back into reality. He'd asked Percy about his work against the Cult a few times, but the tiefling just brushed off his questions. Val knew he wasn't about to get anything more out of him until he was ready. But Percy was getting more ragged, more desperate in their encounters...Valluu's gaze roamed along Percy's sleeping form. He knew the tiefling tried his damnedest to seem strong in the face of evil. Val wished he could give something in return.  
He gingerly turned over the sheets, exposing his charge's body. His slave from last night was out cold, had been recovering for about 9 hours at this point...  
Valluu leaned down and ran his tongue along Percy's cock. This should wake him up.  
“Nngh,” the tiefling stirred instantly, but his voice was thick with sleep still as he stretched, “I don't have any money for the morning.”  
“I know,” Valluu caught both of his wrists and pinned them lightly above his head before kissing him, “This one's on the house.”  
He went back to it. Percy shuddered as Valluu's lips closed around him, but after a few strokes he felt the man's body stiffen.  
“Waitwaitwait- Red.”  
Val immediately let go of Percy's wrists and sat up, concerned.  
“What's wrong, did I hurt you?”  
The tiefling was already drawing his legs up around him. He sat there, hugging his knees and staring at Valluu with what could only be described as utter horror.  
“Percy, what's wrong?” Valluu's voice was low and soft, like he was trying to soothe a frightened horse, “Is... is it the necklace? Did you see something?”  
“I- I don't need you doing me any favors, Val.”  
“What?”  
“Just now- that blowjob. I don't need you giving me anything extra.”  
“But... I want to.”  
“I know- that's why I asked you to stop.”  
Valluu had seen a lot of things in his day, but this was new. Confusion must have clouded his face, because Percy started to search for the words to explain.  
“Look I – that means you're getting...”  
“What, feelings?” the Dom's voice had a new edge to it, one Percy hadn't heard before, “I can't give back to you, the guy who's out there saving the world every day? I can-”  
“Don't you dare say you can take care of yourself,” Percy cut in, his voice breaking, “Valluu, If I wanted to I could ignite this entire brothel. I can take control of you and make you dance a jig. I'm more powerful than anyone that was in the wrestling ring last night, and I'm fighting people a lot more powerful than me.”  
The amulet glowed and Percy clutched it almost reflexively, “I can't let you get attached to me. If either of us slip up, or if the Cult knows you exist- I don't know what- I didn't-”  
He gave up and let his sobs break off his sentence, his tail curling around his legs as his head dropped into his arms.  
Then, “I shouldn't even be here.”  
Valluu leaned forward and reached out slowly, offering his hand. He'd done this enough times to know he shouldn't touch the tiefling until his body language changed, but he could make himself available if Percy needed him.  
“I've lost two lovers,” the tiefling went on, “I don't know where my brother is, one of my party members is in Hell...”  
He took Valluu's arm and half-leaned, half-collapsed into him. Val just held him, letting him cry. This would be that whole “catharsis” part that most of his clients had much earlier in their sessions. Guilt, grief, they were all things he'd seen before.  
“Hey, you're alright,” he shushed his client, “And so am I. I promise.”  
“Y-you can't prom-”  
Val pulled Percy away just slightly, and took the man's chin in his hand. He smirked and wiped the tears off the sorcerer's red-orange eyes, and looked deep into their fiery glow, reassuring him.  
“I can, and I am. I'm not afraid of a stupid cult.”  
“You should be,” Percy whined, his face a mix of exasperation and endearment, “Val, they're destroying everything...”  
“And you, and the Council, and your adventuring party can handle it,” The elf-orc's fangs showed a bit as he grinned warmly, “I can at least promise you that.”  
Percy just shook his head and finally cracked a smile, then nudged his head back into Val's shoulders. They sat there like that for a while, enjoying the fleeting peace and the sound of one another's breathing. Val kissed the top of his charge's head, Percy's lips came up to meet his, and for a moment they shared an embrace of simple, unfiltered affection. Another kiss, and Percy let his mouth open slightly, inviting Valluu in. Val went for it, greedily shoving his tongue into the back of Percy's throat so hard that the tiefling lost balance and collapsed backwards on the bed. Val followed him and kissed him deeply, pressing him into the mattress. He lay on top of the tiefling, feeling the smaller man squirm ecstatically against his weight. He felt something else, too...  
Val broke off the kiss and put one weighty palm on Percy's chest, holding him down. He bared his fangs mischievously and let them drag lightly down the man's rib cage, then his stomach, and then, finally, began to kiss his way towards Percy's growing erection.  
The tiefling's breath became ragged as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the bliss. He felt Val's lips getting closer... then yelped in pain as he felt a bite on his inner thigh.  
“That's what you get for turning me down earlier,” his Dom play-snarled, looking up from between his legs.  
“Ffffuck,” Percy breathed, feeling his cock start to twitch in anticipation.  
Val only smirked as he saw his toy's eyes cloud over, and proceeded to litter his body with marks, sometimes kissing him, sometimes biting. Every touch was a surprise, and Percy was writhing from pleasure-pain. He was beginning to leak as Val took control, and on a particularly rough nip, he let himself beg.  
“P-please,” he moaned, “Val please put it in your mouth, please, fuck-”  
His Master acquiesced, and it was all Percy could do not to explode as soon as the warmth and wet met his skin. Swears poured out of him as he bucked his hips, trying to get as much of himself inside the man's mouth as he possibly could. Val still had one hand on his chest, oppressing him, denying him those extra two inches, loving every filthy word that was coming from the teifling's mouth and enjoying the show he was getting. Percy was slipping further and further under with every thrust, drowning underneath Val's pleasure-torture and loving it.  
Finally his captive started to tire. Percy's thrusts became slower, weaker, and his swearing died down into meek pleas.  
That's when he felt Val's hand move from his chest and wrap around his throat. At the same time, he swallowed Percy's shaft all the way to the hilt. This time, the only sounds from his plaything were semi-choked animalistic groans, as the tiefling pumped into him with relief.  
Val relished in his client's sounds as he drew the last drops of pleasure from his cock, grinning wickedly up at the tiefling as he did so. Percy's eyes met his, and in that familiar space where time seemed to stop, between logic and madness, Val suddenly understood that the sorcerer was afraid not just of how Val felt about him, but of what feelings he had for Val in return.  
Val finally let go and watched his charge sink back onto the bed. Percy lay there panting, his thoughts completely still after orgasming. Valluu casually slid up next to him and watched patiently as his plaything's breathing slowed and he returned to reality.  
“Looks like I can make you dance too,” Val smirked.  
“You cheated,” Percy whined, hiding his own grin by rolling over and burying his face in one of Val's rough straw pillows.  
“Mmmm,” Val rumbled and curled around the sorcerer, kissing his shoulder, “Nope, still counts.”  
“Nngh,” was all Percy managed in reply. They lay together like that for a while, watching the early rays of sunrise creep through the window. After a bit Percy stirred.  
“I drifted... Val, what time is it?”  
“I think I heard the 6th chime of the clock tower a little while ago.”  
“Fuuuuck!” Percy was out of bed and pulling on his pants before Val had even sat up.  
“The Council starts this early?!” The half-orc asked incredulously.  
“Yeah-huh,” the sorcerer murmured distractedly as he sniffed, then _prestidigitated_ his robes clean, “Or at least, we do when we're trying to plan... uh, stuff.”  
“Percy, I know you're fighting the Cult. Why can't you give me details?”  
Val had seen Percy look helpless a thousand times before when he was trussed up and all but lost in sub-space. This was different, a kind of longing ache that welled up between the man's eyebrows as he stopped dressing and turned to look at- or through- him.  
“Oh, Val...”  
With a sigh, Percy crossed over to the bed and bent to kiss Valluu. It was an explanation and an apology, all at once. Then, he grabbed his last few belongings, waved, and darted out the door.


End file.
